villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tessa Blanchard
Tessa Blanchard is a third-generation professional wrestler; the daughter of Tully Blanchard (one of the Four Horsemen) and the granddaughter of legendary wrestler Joe Blanchard. She currently competes for Impact Wrestling and has worked at various indy promotions, mostly as a villainess. Independent Circuit Tessa made her official wrestling debut at Queens of Combat's second show on June 13, 2014; answering Miss Rachel's open challenge and ending up on the losing end. Tessa participated at the next event on November 30 and was defeated by the villainous Mickie James, and lost to Crazy Mary Dobson at Queens of Combat 4 on March 14, 2015. After competing as a babyface at the promotion, Tessa began a villainous turn when she participated in the Queens of Combat Title Tournament on June 13, 2015. Tessa defeated Hania in the first round at Queens of Combat 5, but the win came after Tessa attacked Hania with a steel chair outside the ring and out of the referee's view. The next day at Queens of Combat 6, Tessa cemented herself as a villainess when she cut a promo bashing the fans in her home state of North Carolina, while also painting herself as being better than the entire QoC roster. After her heel promo, the evil Tessa cheated her way to victory in her quarterfinal match against LuFisto; striking LuFisto with a steel chain and then using the ropes for leverage to gain her victory. Tessa also portrays a villainess at Shine Wrestling, making her debut for the promotion on April 3, 2015. She was defeated by Evie at SHINE 26, but later in the event, Tessa interjected herself in the No DQ tag team match between Valkyrie's Su Yung and Saraya Knight and the duo of Jessicka Havok and Leva Bates. Tessa attacked Leva to cost her and Havok the match, and later became the newest member of Valkyrie. At SHINE 27, Tessa was defeated by Leva in a grudge match, but after the match ended, she and April Hunter attacked Leva. Impact Wrestling Tessa made her Impact Wrestling debut at the Redemption PPV on April 22, 2018, doing so by joining Josh Mathews and Don Callis on commentary during the featured match between Taya Valkyrie and Kiera Hogan. Tessa established her heel persona by putting herself over and bashing the rest of the Knockouts, while stating that she should be handed a Knockouts Championship opportunity solely because of her famous last name. On May 3, Tessa made her first appearance on the Impact program and interrupted Kiera's interview by bashing her, only for Kiera respond by telling Tessa to watch her rematch against Taya. Later on, the evil Tessa appeared during the match and attacked Kiera in and out of the ring. Personality Tessa is mainly portrayed as an arrogant villainess, with just a hint of opportunistic traits. As shown in her heel turn at QoC, Tessa is also a trash talker, as well as a rule-breaking heel. Gallery Tessa Blanchard.jpg Category:Female Category:Wrestlers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Opportunists Category:Cheater